Takeru The Rocker Boy
by Pohatu
Summary: Takari Takes place in the span of time between the final fight against MaloMyotismon and the actual end of 02which I refuse to acknowledge.... Takeru decides to use Yamato's band in order to impress Hikari. What kind of performance does he give?


Author's Note: Now, even though I've had a serious lack of other things around my home, I still managed to keep my hands on my laptop. So, yesterday, I decided to write this...in about an hour. Hope you guys enjoy, and remember: I want at least FIVE reviews for it. Please?

Yagami Hikari sighed as she sat down at her assigned seat for sixth period, the grace and happiness that she usually showed during the school day gone. Daisuke had, yet again, tried to win her over by attempting to do something nice for her...and it had ended up back firing right into his face, again. Hikari rolled her eyes as she thought about that morning, but was quickly jerked back to the present as Takashi Takeru sat down beside her, flashing her a grin. "Ohayo, Hikari-chan. Why the long face?" The blue-eyed, blonde haired boy asked his best friend this as he pulled out his own textbook, setting it on the desk.

Hikari couldn't help but smile as she saw Takeru's smile, so she simply shook her head at his question. "Daisuke tried to impress me again this morning...and ended up eating nothing but dirt in the school yard. If that boy isn't careful, he's going to kill himself one of these days." Takeru chuckled after he heard Hikari say this, opening up his textbook to where the teacher had left off the previous day. The bell rung, but there was no sign of the teacher, so Takeru turned his attention to Hikari again, giving her another grin.

"Hey Hikari, I was wondering..." The blonde boy faltered a bit as he looked into the crimson orbs of Hikari, the eyes of the Chosen of Light showing nothing but curiosity as she looked at her best friend.

"Hai, Takeru?" She asked this in a low voice, seeing as how the rest of the class had quieted down when the bell rang.

"Well...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park tonight after school. You know, just hang out?" Hikari's look of curiosity to turned into that of delight as she heard her friend ask that, her happiness becoming very evident as she nodded her head.

"I'd like that, Takeru."

Inwardly, the Chosen of Hope let out a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to the front of the classroom just as the teacher walked in and set his briefcase down on the desk. In the mind of Takashi Takeru, though, the teacher and the classroom had disappeared as soon as Hikari had accepted his offer. 'She's going to be so surprised tonight...' The blonde-haired adolescent thought to himself...right before he was called on. After unsuccessfully answering it, he settled back into his groove, trying to make some last minute plans in his mind as to what to do that night.

Yagami Hikari sighed, not for the first time, that day as she walked into park, pulling her jacket tighter around her torso as she glanced around. 'Where are you, Takeru?' She thought silently to herself as she walked down the main path, her ruby eyes glancing from side to side as she walked, obviously looking for the boy who had asked her to hang out during school. Just as she was about to turn around and leave, she heard a short 'psst!' come from the bushes up ahead and slightly to the left.

Cautiously, the Chosen of Light took a step forward, leaning around to try and see who it was. "Hikari, it's me, Takeru! There's something I want to show you, so try and keep up!" Hikari instantly recognized the voice of Takeru and dove into the bushes, not quite seeing her friend yet, but saw where he was headed by following the trail of moving bushes. After a few minutes of this chase, she came out to a clearing that had a small stage setup in it, which was where most bands started out before trying to make it big locally. Yagami narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked around, the suspicion in her eyes being that of interest and not of any sort of hatred.

"Takeru?" She asked as she slowly strode forward...blinking in an obvious sign of surprise as she saw a bouquet of roses resting on one of the benches in the clearing. After glancing around a couple of times to make sure that no one else was coming to retrieve them, Hikari slowly walked to the bench and sat down, picking up the roses and lifting them up, taking off the card that was attached to the center flower. Gently, the Chosen of Light set the roses down in her lap and unfolded the card, reading what was inside.

To the Light of my Life;

Though I may not always make it obvious, you are the girl of my dreams. Others do everything they can to impress you, but I have kept my feelings for you quiet for so long, thinking that if I revealed them to you, it would ruin our friendship. Today, though, I decided to finally come forward. These flowers are just a small sign of things to come if you accept me, and the performance I'm about to give you will hopefully show you just how dedicated I am.

Hoping beyond anything you feel the same;

Takashi Takeru

A small smile crept onto the face of Yagami Hikari as she read the card, setting it back down in the roses again as she rose her head up, a single tear of happiness rolling down her cheek. In reality, she had felt the same about Takeru for quite sometime, but felt that if she had revealed her feelings, Takeru would flip out on her. Now the only question on her mind was...what was Takeru going to try and prove himself? Her questions were answered as the lights on the stage came to life, showing a band to be on the stage. Not just any band, mind you; It was Yamato's own band, with Yamato even on stage himself with guitar in hand. The Chosen of Friendship flashed his trademark grin over at Hikari before nodding to the rest of the band, before running his fingers across the strings on his guitar. At the same instant he did that, the rest of the band started up with their parts of the opening, this going on for a little bit before someone singing could be heard. Even though she didn't the singer, she knew exactly who it was, just by his voice.

If you could see inside my heart

Then you would understand

I'd never mean to hurt you

Baby I'm not that kind of man

I might not say I'm sorry

Yeah I might talk tough sometimes

And I might forget the little things

Or keep you hanging on the line

After that bit of the song was heard, an area on the curtain left to the drummer twitched once...twice...three times before finally being pulled back, Takeru strolling out a few seconds later. The younger blonde haired boy had a slightly nervous look on his face, but continued singing anyway as he saw that Hikari was sitting on the bench still, a look of absolute happiness on her face as she kept watching.

I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

I'd do anything

I'd lie for you

You know it's true

Baby I'd die for you

I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

If it came right down me me and you

You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you

As Takeru had been singing this, he kept strolling forward on the stage until he was standing on the very edge of it, his own blue eyes staring directly into the ruby ones of Hikari. After a couple of seconds of just staring at each other, Takeru leapt down from the stage, but his lips never left the microphone, even as he started walking towards her again.

I might not be a savior

And I'll never be a king

I might not send you roses

Or buy your diamond rings

But If I could see inside you

Maybe I'd know just who we are

'Cause our love is like a hunger

Without it we would starve

Takeru paused now, standing right in front of Hikari, a hopeful look on his face as he looked at her. He drew the microphone away from his mouth for a moment, coughing slightly before bringing the microphone back, giving her an apologetic look before starting to sing again.

In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet

Boy Meets Girl and promises we can't forget

We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets

Into the fire we cry

I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

I'd do anything

I'd lie for you

You know it's true

Baby I'd die for you

I'd die for you

I'd cry for you

If it came down to me and you

You know it's true, Baby I'd die for you

Even as the band went into the end solo for the song, Takeru had slipped the microphone into his pocket, smiling as he slowly sat down beside the Chosen Child of Light, giving her a nervous smile. "Just to hang out, eh Takeru?" Hikari said, a nervous smile of her own on her face. This caused Takeru to chuckle a little bit before he moved one of his hands from his lap to her's, gently taking her hand.

"So...what do you say, Hikari?" Takeru's blue eyes stared into Hikari's ruby ones again, his eyes showing that he was still nervous, but at the same time...he was hoping, just as his crest had always told him to. Hikari's smile widened and she took her hand from Takeru's...only to wrap her arms around the boy's shoulders, drawing him close.

"Yes, Takeru. I will gladly be your girlfriend." By this time, the song had faded out, and the two slowly drew close and just stared up at the sky as Takeru slowly regained his breath, having been lightly panting when he came to Hikari after he had finished singing. The two slowly brought their eyes back to each other as the lights on the stage died out, their smiles never having disappeared.

"I should get you back to your house before Taichi-oniisan decides to come out here hunting for you, huh?" Hikari giggled lightly but nodded, standing up with a little bit of assistance from Takeru. The two linked their hands together and headed for the gates of the park.

Takeru thought about his luck as the two walked down the hallway leading to Hikari's apartment, their hands still linked together. 'She said yes! She actually said yes!' In his mind, the Chosen of Light was shouting this as he jumped up and down in happiness. In contrast, though, he was quite the opposite on the outside, a happy smile on his face and his hand firmly, yet lovingly, holding Hikari's hand. The two paused as they reached Hikari's door, and the two slowly turned to face towards each other, their eyes locking again, not for the first time, that night. Just as they were starting to lean towards each other in the obvious fashion of a first kiss, the door opened, causing the two to look up and see Taichi standing there, his arms crossed over his chest.

"And just what do you think you were doing with my sister, Takashi?" Taichi asked as he stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him and moving to put himself between the new couple. The blush that overtook Takeru's face caused the blonde boy to turn his head in obvious embarrassment, but Hikari covered but grabbing her brother's collar and taking a couple of steps away.

"In case you're that dense, onii-chan, I'll make it plainly obvious. Takeru and myself were just coming off of our first date and were about to share our first kiss when you decided to interrupt." Hikari's eyes had a slightly mischievous look to them as she held her big brother by the collar as he tried to move past his little sister and towards Takeru.

"FIRST DATE? WHEN YOU DID YOU ASK HER OUT, TAKASHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHASING AFTER MY SISTER!" The obvious over-protective side of Taichi had taken over Taichi as he kept trying to grab Takashi, but this was brought to an end as Hikari smoothly put one of her feet behind Taichi's...and shoved him. The big-haired brunette fell backwards, grabbing for another to stop him from falling...

...right into Hikari's rose bush.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Taichi yelled this as he jumped out of the bush, attempting to pull thorns out of his butt as he ran back into the apartment, again closing the door behind him. The two teens were laughing as they had watched the display, now slowly coming close to each other again as the door came closed behind the first Digidestined leader.

"He was just trying to protect you, Hikari-chan." Takeru murmured as he wrapped his arms around the Chosen of Light's shoulders, the ruby-eyed girl nodding as she wrapped her arms around Takeru's waist.

"I know, Takeru-kun, but sometimes...there are things that a big brother shouldn't interrupt. Her first kiss being one of those." With those, Hikari slowly pushed herself up onto her tip toes and brought her face closer to Takeru's. Surprised slightly by her persistence, Takeru didn't complain and lowered his head just a little bit, only enough for his lips to meet Hikari's in their first kiss. The kiss was a simple one, but to the two teens, it was like a wave of feelings they had never felt before had hit them. Slowly, both of them mentally cursing the need for air, they pulled themselves apart, smiling at each other as they slowly unwrapped themselves from each other's arms.

"See you tomorrow at school, Takeru-kun." Hikari murmured, just loud enough for her boyfriend to hear as she walked to her door.

"See you then, Hikari-chan." He murmured in response, watching her as she walked. At the door, Hikari glanced over her shoulder at Takeru, giggling slightly as she saw the look of obvious shock at everything that had transpired that day in his face. With a gentle shake of her head, she opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. 'Now that...was perfect.' Hikari thought before heading to her room, skipping slightly in happiness, which just left her parents giving her weird looks.

Author's Note: Aaaaahhh...wasn't that cute? Now you people know what to do, right? Review!


End file.
